


Love Is A Battlefield

by tiger_lily1989



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Child Erica, Child Isaac Lahey, Child Lydia, F/M, Good Alpha Pack, Good Jennifer, M/M, Mpreg, Nice Peter Hale, Pregnant Stiles, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Stiles, Werewolf Melissa, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/pseuds/tiger_lily1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stiles Stilinski has been leading the Beacon County Sheriff's Department for the past seven months. She rescues the Hale family from their burning home and becomes a strong ally as well as a good friend. Peter Hale finds himself deeply attracted to the beautiful, single mother and wants to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beacon County Sheriff Lysianassa Phoenix "Stiles" Stilinski was being treated for third degree burns on her left arm in the back of an ambulance after using her magic to pull the fire towards her while allowing the Hale family to escape their burning home. Stiles had taken over her father's job when the older man announced his plans to retire from being sheriff. Jonathan Alexander "John" Stilinski was more than happy to have his daughter lead the sheriff's department since she had been training for it and knew she would do well because of her leadership skills and such. The beautiful redhead had been sheriff for the last seven months and she was working an attempted murder/arson case already, which tired her out. 

Stiles was finally released from the paramedic who treated her arm and she eased up from the spot she had been sitting in before turning to look at the smouldering rubble of the former Hale house. The expectant sheriff spotted a chain laying on the ground beside the barred window where the basement was located and walked over to it, pulling out a glove to pick it up to analyze it. A growl escaped her throat when she recognized who the chain belonged to and she couldn't believe the person would go to such great lengths to murder innocent werewolves who had done nothing wrong. Talia Charlotte Hale approached the younger woman and knew she was an alpha werewolf, but she had magic coursing strongly through her. 

Stiles stood up from her crouched position to look at the older woman while slightly bowing to her because she was of a higher status. "Please do not bow to me, Alpha Stilinski. We are of equal status and I wish to invite you to become my deputy alpha when you're ready to. You risked your life to save us from our home and hadn't cared about the burns you received on your left arm after using it to wrap the fire around, allowing us to escape. You are amazing," Talia replied as she placed her hand on Stiles' arm, leeching some of the pain away. The expectant sheriff sighed in relief because she had felt the burning and pain when she tried to move her arm in a different direction, so the pain leeching significantly helped her out. It was something she could have done on her own, but having someone else do it was better.

"Thank you, Alpha Hale. I already have a lead and I would like for you to help me in the investigation since you are a key witness as well as your husband and younger brother. I need to head to the station and have one of my deputies run the fingerprints through AFIS, so we can arrest the assailants and bring them to justice. You and your family are more than welcome to stay with me. I have more than enough room for you all plus more," Stiles spoke and Talia thanked her warmly. The two alpha werewolves exchanged contact information and Peter Matthew Hale was eyeing Stiles because she looked beautiful despite being in uniform at the moment. The alpha werewolf witch copied keys with her magic to give to the adults of the pack before calling her enforcers to escort them to her house.

Deputy Jordan Michael Parrish was holding his husband, Derek Spencer Hale-Parrish, in his arms as he shook from the near death experience he suffered. Jordan glanced over at his alpha and Stiles looked at him, nodding her head as she gave him the affirmative to take her best friend home for the evening. The deputy silently thanked her with his eyes as he led his pregnant husband towards one of the SUVs that pulled up to the scene, calming him down since he didn't need to be stressed out. John and Melissa Anne Stilinski nee McCall were in the second SUV and stepped out to approach their oldest daughter. Stiles held up the chain she found and the older alpha growled angrily, his claws popping out of his fingers and his beta wife placed her hands on his shoulders to rub them. Melissa knew John was pissed, but he needed to stay calm because he would lose control of his own magic from the rage that would build up.

John slowly calmed down and returned to his human form before hugging Melissa close to his chest. "I never thought my ex-wife would do something like this, but she always thought werewolves were nothing but monsters and I was an exception because of my magic as well as being a werewolf. I want to rip her throat out so badly with my teeth," John responded, his eyes burning red in anger. Melissa agreed and added that she would help him when he was ready to exact revenge on the hunter for what she nearly did to the Hales as well as his daughter's true mate. "I should let Stiles handle it though since she is the lead officer on the case. I'll be there watching her and giving any assistance she needs along with Alpha Hale," the former sheriff continued. The doctor nodded against her husband's chest while purring softly to keep him relaxed. "I love you so much, Mel," John added and Melissa responded that she loved him as well. 

Stiles let her magic flow out from her body to feel for the people who had been there and she got what she needed. The expectant sheriff sighed and slowly dropped to one knee to relax. She was exhausted from using her magic during the fire to keep it back, so the Hales could escape quickly. John walked over to his pregnant daughter when he saw her on the ground before helping her up, asking her if she was alright. "Yea Dad, I'm alright. I just forgot how tiring it was to use magic while pregnant," Stiles answered as she leaned against her father tiredly. John leaned down to press a kiss to his alpha daughter's hair and she grinned at him lightly. "I should head back to the station and start on the paperwork. I already sent out a memorandum about what happened and to arrest the people responsible if they're found by the other police departments up north and down south," Stiles continued as she rubbed her stomach, which protruded from underneath her uniform shirt.

The expectant sheriff made sure her enforcers knew to stay with the Hales before getting into the SUV, starting the engine and pulling away from the scene. The firefighters were still keeping the smouldering wood of the burned house under control, so no fire would spark up again and Stiles sent a mass text message to her pack, informing them of the emergency pack meeting she was calling once she returned to the house. The alpha werewolf witch rested a hand on her stomach and remembered seeing Peter, Talia's younger brother, watching her and she could see how attractive he was. Her parents were telling her to start dating again because she was beautiful, young, strong and amazing despite being pregnant and raising three children on her own. Her ex-boyfriend took off running from his parental responsibilities and never bothered to contact her or ask her if she needed anything from him, so the bastard was dead to her and her beautiful children. Stiles wouldn't allow the man to come back if he wanted to since he left during a delicate time, her being pregnant again.

Beacon County Sheriff's Department  
Stiles walked into the station and Deputy Vernon Milton Boyd IV approached her as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly while nuzzling her. "Are you alright, Stiles?" Boyd asked as he saw her bandaged left arm and she nodded her head in agreement. The deputy was like her and Scott's older brother from the time they were all in high school together and he came to her asking for the bite as well as joining the Stilinski pack. Boyd had spoken to his parents about becoming a werewolf and they agreed to let him join because they knew how lonely he felt when he was in high school. "I issued a BOLO to the other PDs, so they could arrest the assailants of the Hale fire and bring them to a holding cell. I also made sure to notify your Uncle Chris and Aunt Victoria about what happened," Boyd explained and Stiles thanked him for what he did. She would have done it, but she had other work to complete for the case.

"You, Scott and Jordan are my favorite betas because you know what I need and take care of me. I need to start on the paperwork for the case before Uncle Chris and Aunt Victoria come here to meet with me. I never thought my own mother would try to kill innocent werewolves, but she was always a violent hunter from the time she turned fourteen. It is ironic how she never tried to kill Dad since he's a werewolf, but he has magic in his veins and she figured he was an exception," Stiles stated tiredly. Boyd nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to his alpha's forehead while scenting her to make sure she was completely fine with everything that occurred earlier before heading back to his own desk to finish paperwork.

Stiles made her way towards her office and heard her phone ringing, so she pulled it out from her pocket to answer the call. "Hey Stiles, I got Boyd's phone call earlier and Victoria is extremely pissed about what happened. She's ready to murder your mother for nearly murdering an innocent werewolf pack," Christopher Kieran Argent responded and the sheriff told her uncle she wanted to do the same thing. Victoria Lillian Argent was the matriarch of the hunter family and she knew Talia as well as the rest of the pack after meeting them during Stiles' eighteenth birthday celebration. "We'll be down at the station in about an hour or so. We need to calm Allie and Matt down from grabbing their bows, arrows, guns and knives to hunt your mother like the monster she is," Chris continued and Stiles giggled softly. Uncle and niece ended the call and the sheriff got to work on the paperwork she needed for the case.

About an hour and a half later, Chris and Victoria walked into the station holding hands and Stiles was just walking out of her office to grab some coffee to drink because she started falling asleep. The older redhead spotted her pregnant niece and made her way over to the younger woman before seeing the bandage on her left arm. "Stiles, are you alright?" Victoria asked as she hugged the expectant sheriff tightly. Stiles returned her aunt's hug and replied that she was fine, albeit suffering third-degree burns from using her magic to pull the fire towards her, allowing the Hales to escape. She explained how the fire was started with mountain ash, kerosene, and a subspecies of Northern Blue Monkshood from a foreign supplier of wolfsbane. "Hagar was always creative with her way to light fires and not allowing werewolves or any other werecreature to escape. I am helping with the search for her by the way," Victoria firmly declared.

"Be my guest. I need all the help I can get since I'm already exhausted from working another two cases in conjunction with the San Joaquin County Sheriff's Office. Sheriff Caleb Moore is the alpha there as well and we both established an alliance during one of the pack conventions we attended. I invited him down to meet with Talia, so all three of us could have an alliance and work as one unit if a war between hunter and were broke out one day. I felt it would be beneficial," Stiles explained and Chris knew his niece was a strong woman for what she was dealing with at the present time. The expectant sheriff rested her head on her uncle's shoulder and the blonde rubbed the back of her neck gently while looking at his wife. The couple knew Stiles would be stressed out by the end of the three cases she was working, so they were going to make sure she took a vacation and planned to speak to John about their plans as well as helping their niece find a new man.


	2. Chapter 2

After meeting with her aunt and uncle about the case, Stiles headed home and pulled into the driveway four and a half hours later. She wanted to have most of the paperwork typed up, printed out and distributed around the station to her deputies and enforcers, so they would know what was happening. The expectant sheriff walked through the front door a couple minutes later and spotted the Hales sitting in the living room wearing the clothes she had in the spare bedrooms upstairs. John and Melissa were watching their three grandchildren cuddle with Derek while Jordan, Scott Joseph Stilinski, and Peter were in the kitchen. The fingerprints from the chain were put through AFIS and Stiles had known her mother would be an exact match since the older woman always fingered the chain when she was around before leaving. 

Isaac John Stilinski, Erica Michelle Stilinski, and Lydia Claire Stilinski spotted their mother and ran towards her before hugging her around her waist. Isaac was the oldest at ten while Lydia and Erica were the youngest at seven. Stiles knelt down slowly and kissed her children on their foreheads while remembering the days she delivered them. She was fifteen when Isaac had come into the world softly crying and looking around the delivery room curiously while being placed in her arms. About three years later, Lydia and Erica joined the family four months after she turned eighteen and Stiles was lucky to have her baby girls. Seven years later, she was pregnant with her twin sons and didn't really care about being a single mother as much as she thought she would.

The young sheriff slowly stood up from her kneeling position and her three children led her towards the couch. Isaac helped her sit down while Lydia and Erica went to the kitchen to ask their Uncle Jordan for some tea to give their mother to drink. Stiles closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach lightly with her left hand, sighing tiredly. Melissa walked over to her daughter and started to rub her shoulders since she could tell the younger woman was extremely tense and stressed about the case at the moment. "Are you alright to work the three cases you picked up at the same time?" Melissa questioned and Stiles nodded, letting out a pleased moan. "John can help you since he was the sheriff before passing it down to you and you'll have extra hands when you need to step back," Melissa stated. She pressed a kiss to her pregnant daughter's head gently before releasing her hair from the bun she had it in all day long.

Derek wandered downstairs sleepily and sat next to Stiles, resting his head on her left shoulder and the alpha nuzzled the beta tiredly while not opening her eyes. The two pregnant weres curled into one another unconsciously and Talia walked over to where Melissa was standing behind the sheriff. "Stiles and Derek are both in tune with each other since they're both pregnant with twins at the same exact time. I never thought they would scent mark each other so quickly, but I know it's because of Jordan. He is like Stiles' brother and Derek is technically her brother-in-law since he married Jordan when they were eighteen and nineteen respectively," Talia softly announced. Melissa agreed with the other brunette while watching her daughter and adopted son-in-law cuddle to one another unconsciously while not waking up from their slumber.

A few hours later, Derek felt someone shaking him awake and slowly opened his eyes. Jordan was standing there with a soft smile on his face and he helped him up from the couch next to a still sleeping Stiles. Peter scooped the sheriff up into his arms and she snuggled closer to him, her arms draping around his neck unconsciously and the beta laughed softly at the sleeping alpha witch while making his way towards the stairs to take her up to her bedroom. Stiles was dead to the world and wouldn't wake up until the next morning, so Peter would make sure to have breakfast ready for her when she came downstairs after changing into a fresh uniform.

Around 10:15AM, Stiles walked downstairs once she took a shower and changed into a fresh uniform. Her red hair hung down her back as she stepped into the kitchen and spotted Peter, Scott, Jordan and her father finishing up with breakfast for everyone. Laura Elizabeth Hale approached the sheriff and smiled at her as she asked, "Would you like me to style your hair for you?" Stiles grinned and said go for it before handing her a comb, brush, some bobby pins, hair clips, hair ties, and a black scrunchie to place around her bun once she wrapped it around to pin securely. Laura gently combed out the sheriff's hair and made sure it was completely straight before starting to braid it down her back. "I am so jealous of your natural thickness. I've tried so many products to thicken my hair up," Laura commented with a pout on her lips.

"I use this all natural, hair care system called Wen. The cleansing conditioner is a 5-in-1 formula that takes the place of shampoo, conditioner, deep conditioner, detangler, and leave-in conditioner to strengthen, thicken, and moisturize your scalp better without the lather. Your hair color won't be stripped and it makes it more manageable if you have unruly hair. Allison recommended it to me when she told me about it and I can buy you a trial set before you purchase it in full," Stles offered and Laura stated she was her new best friend. The sheriff giggled softly and added, "I'd like that. I need more girlfriends to hang out with. I've been working so much that I've forgotten how to date a little bit and spend time doing things women do on their free time. You, me, your mother and my mother will definitely go out for a spa day once this case is solved completely." Laura squeed happily, making Talia and Melissa giggle at the younger woman before continuing their conversation.

Once Laura finished with Stiles' hair, the front door was heard and Scott, Kira Yukimura, Daniel Mahealani, and Jackson Lee Mahealani nee Whittemore walked into the kitchen a couple minutes later. Scott and Kira were engaged to be married while Danny and Jackson tied the knot during the summer of their freshman year of college. "Hey Stiles, we found the information about the fire and gave a copy to Boyd, so he could distribute it around the station. Jackson and Danny also located your mother and her group by hacking into their cell phones, pinpointing their locations. They were about to attack other werewolf pack, but they had seen a few of your enforcers coming around the area. We made sure to alert the pack and they're on their way here to meet with you and Alpha Hale," Scott stated as he handed the four-inch thick manila folder over to his alpha sister before pressing a kiss to her forehead. The two siblings were always affectionate with one another and scented each other whenever they could if they weren't busy. Stiles and Scott had taken to wearing each other's shirts to have their scents on their skin and the rest of the pack did the same thing.

"Fuck, I hate my mother so much right now. Sam Tyler-Balderston, one of my dear friends and adopted brother, was attacked by that bitch and she nearly caused him to miscarry his three pups. He made it to my cousin's place in Mystic Falls and received immediate medical treatment. His mate, Keahi Balderston, is extremely pissed off and I may just go on ahead and give them immunity to attack Hagar and bring her here bound and gagged. She and her rogue group are causing too many problems and I'm getting tired of it. I'm pregnant and I've been working numerous cases that included the supernatural citizens getting hurt by rogue hunters who don't follow the Code. I may be half Argent and half Stilinski, but I know to follow the Code despite being a werewolf. I have complete immunity to all poisons and plants that affect werewolves, but the fire burnt my arm because of the kerosene used to mix with the wolfsbane oil," Stiles pronounced loudly.

Jackson eased down next to his alpha and nuzzled her cheek before pulling away from her. "You are an Argent-Stilinski and you know to only attack werewolves who hurt innocent people. Your mother sees all supernatural creatures as monsters and don't care if they're trying to live a normal life as human beings. She believes we don't deserve a chance to have families, love other people, raise children, blend into society and have normal lives all around. It's the way of a crazed hunter and your Uncle Chris, Aunt Kate, and Aunt Victoria are the only Argents who see us as normal human beings and deserve to find love. You're their niece and you're an alpha werewolf as well as a spark and Kate fell in love with a werewolf before your damn grandfather murdered him. I was glad when Kate fought Gerard and killed him, sending him to the fiery depths of Hell to never return," Jackson uttered and Stiles smiled softly at her blue-eyed beta, nuzzling him and purring lightly.

Danny and Kira were speaking with Jordan and Peter about the plans they implemented to trap Hagar and her group wherever they showed up at. The two men nodded in agreement and knew Stiles was an amazing alpha from just what she was doing at the moment. Talia watched the Stilinski pack and knew that while they were young, they were completely in tune with one another and strong from the training they received over the years they've been together. Derek came downstairs after he finally woke up and was dressed in a purple Henley with some gray jeans he bought from the paternity/maternity department store over in Mystic Falls when he and Jordan were visiting a couple friends. "Morning everyone. I didn't think I would sleep in so long," Derek commented as he kissed his mother on her cheek before doing the same thing to his father.

"You look well-rested, son," Tyler spoke and Derek grinned at his father. The older man had always known his son would be the first to give him and Talia grandchildren from the time he and Jordan had gotten together back in high school. Stiles was the one who encouraged her beta to go for his son since she knew about the crushes they both sported on one another. The young woman had come to the house when she finally got the two of them together, meeting everyone and she became best friends with Derek over the next few years. Stiles made sure to keep unwanted advances away from the beta and she nearly murdered the deputy alpha after he groped Derek tightly while Jordan had been in the restroom. The alpha werewolf witch sent the groper back to his pack with a note attached to him saying she would not tolerate any member of her pack and by extension, their mates, being molested in her presence. The Redding pack was terrified when they received the note from Stiles because they heard about the powerful werewolf witch from Beacon Hills and pleaded their lives to her, not wanting to get on her bad side.

Peter finished breakfast and served it to everyone before Talia grasped his arm, leading him out the back door of the house. The older woman turned to look at her younger brother and asked, "Are you feeling attraction to Stiles?" Peter looked at Talia before blushing brightly, not realizing his older sister had been watching him stare at the sheriff since she helped them move into her house. The beta nodded his head and explained how he could feel a bond forming between him and Stiles from the time they first laid eyes on each other after she freed them from their burning home. "You and Stiles are true mates like Tyler and I, so I'm going to help you get with her," Talia declared and Peter stared at his alpha sister with wide eyes. "Pete, you deserve to love someone and have love returned to you as well. Stiles is a very beautiful woman and she is your perfect half," the older woman responded and the younger man thanked her.

Back inside the house, Stiles was eating breakfast while making notes on the evidence she received. She knew the Alpha Pack would be coming into Beacon Hills, but she wasn't afraid because Talia and Deucalion were good friends and they kept in contact with one another over the years. It would be the first time for her meeting the Alpha Pack as an alpha herself and she was younger than most alphas. She figured she would have to prove to the other alphas that she was capable of being a pack leader and if she was strong enough to go head to head with more than one wolf at a time. The sheriff finished making notes on the evidence before standing up from the table to grab her cell phone from her bedroom, so she could send a text to Boyd since he was already at the station probably. 


	3. Author's Note

I apologize for the wait. I haven't had access to s computer for a while now. I'll start back on my stories as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were cleaned up, Stiles made sure her service weapon was loaded before holstering it and then retrieving her back-up weapon since it was her personal one. The redhead looked at her reflection in the mirror and wondered if Peter liked seeing her so heavily pregnant before shaking her head because she didn't have time to date yet. She wanted to complete the case first and then she would focus on her dating life, knowing her parents, Scott, Derek, Jordan, Kira, Danny, and Jackson wanted her to start going out again. The sheriff gathered the files she brought home last night and placed them into her messenger bag before sliding the strap over her body as she walked towards the front door. Peter watched the younger woman heading out and stopped her for a minute. "I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner sometime," Peter responded with a blush staining his cheeks softly and Stiles smiled as she nodded her head in agreement. The two weres set up their date and Stiles would let Peter know when she had time off from work, so they could go out for dinner and maybe a movie.

Stiles drove to the sheriff's station and parked in her space before turning the engine off, looking through the files to see how long the case was going to last. The pregnant sheriff managed to get some much-needed rest and her mind felt much clearer, so she could think better and quicker on her feet. It took the redhead about fifteen minutes to glance over the notes some of her deputies had written for her and climbed out of the SUV to walk into the building before heading to her office, so she could work on some paperwork. "Hey Stiles," Jordan called out as he approached his best friend/boss/alpha and the redhead glanced over her shoulder before stopping to wait for the blonde. "I called the other sheriff stations and they have a BOLO in effect for your mother," the green-eyed man explained as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The two officers were like brother and sister, so they were quite affectionate along with Scott and Boyd.

"Thanks for doing that, Jordan. I've been so knee deep in paperwork and speaking with survivors of packs my mother and her code-breaking minions torched. I'm going to rip her throat out with my teeth whenever I see her or turn her into the very thing she hates. Maybe I should turn her since it says in the werewolf laws that an alpha can declare retribution by turning the enemy, forcing them to become the very thing they hunt. The hunter becomes the prey," Stiles responded as she nuzzled her face against Jordan's clothed shoulder. The two best friends/pack-mates had grown up together and the blonde had gone into the US Army for college as well as joining the Explosive Ordinance Disposal while the redhead had gone to UC Berkeley and triple majored in criminal justice, criminal forensics and forensic pathology. "I am still tired despite the rest I had gotten last night. This pregnancy is kicking my ass right now," the redhead continued. The blonde chuckled softly and led his pregnant boss/best friend/younger sister towards her office while carrying the files under his right arm.

"I understand, Stiles. I can imagine how you feel since Derek's been more tired than lately with this pregnancy than his first one with Abby. I was tempted to take a leave of absence from work, but my husband said I was needed here during the case against your mother. After what she nearly did to the Hales, Mama Talia wants to see the bitch brought to justice," Jordan responded as he opened the door for the pregnant sheriff. Stiles smiled up at her deputy sheriff best friend/older brother and walked into the office, heading straight towards her desk and easing down into her desk chair that felt wonderful against her lower back. The deputy sheriff fixed some tea for the sheriff while he made himself a cup of coffee before heading towards the chair in front of the desk. "Peter is really into you, Stiles. He's been watching you from the time you brought the Hales to your house, so they could stay there for a while until they start rebuilding their home. You need to get back on the dating scene since it's been so long for you. You deserve to be happy and find your true mate, like you did for me and Derek," Jordan expressed and Stiles nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right, but it's not just me that Peter needs to accept. Isaac, Lydia, Erica and the twins I'm expecting now. They're part of me and if Peter can't deal with it, then I'm not going to deal with him," Stiles explained.


End file.
